


Punctuated Equilibrium

by antigrav_vector



Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A bit of sap, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, But no, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Genderswap, I just want my faves to be happy dorks together okay, I mean VERY loosely, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mild Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Rule 63, and most of this is smut, bucky pov, canon? i don't know her, fem!Bucky, it was intended to be like 2k, loosely set in MCU, probably at least half of it in fact, super soldier refractory periods, this got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky suddenly finds himself… well, not himself, on the tail end of an Avengers mission, and struggles with it for a while. Suddenly having his gender changed is a bit of a shock to his system. That winds up leaving him somewhat frustrated, though, used to being able and willing to jump either or both of his lovers whenever he pleases. Naturally, once he works through things enough to seek out Steve and Tony they're more than happy to help him out.





	Punctuated Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with thanks to my beta reader [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism).
> 
> This is mostly an excuse to write one of my favourite pairings and also write random oral. There's not much in the way of plot or depth to this one.

Opening his eyes with a groan, Bucky winced and immediately shut them again. Yep. He definitely had a concussion judging by the way the light in filtering down through the pine branches above him felt like it was trying to (very successfully) stab its way all the way through his skull and out the other side.

"Buck?"

Steve was around. Good. He didn't try to open his eyes again, testing his arms and legs instead. "Present," he rasped.

The weak joke made Steve huff at him. "You okay? You went down pretty hard, there."

"Concussion," he replied concisely, wondering why his voice seemed to come out a lot lighter than he was used to, "nothing else immediately obvious. Tony?"

"Backing up the others," Steve told him. "I didn't want to move you without knowing whether anything was broken."

That made a certain amount of sense, and showed rather more restraint than Steve usually could be counted on to have.

A shadow fell over his face, then, and Bucky dared try to open his eyes again, cautiously. It hurt significantly less this time. Taking a deeper breath, Bucky rolled onto his side, only to make a pained sound and let Steve support him.

"Buck," Steve asked him, speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully, "you sure you're alright? Your face... your voice..."

"Stomach cramp," he answered, dismissing the concern he heard. He was fine. Or would be once his healing factor kicked in enough to deal with his minor injuries.

But trying to move had drawn his attention to the way his body felt ... different. Responded differently. His chest felt oddly heavy and his pants were too tight in the hips. But not the waist. His center of mass was lower down. And his left arm felt much heavier than before. "Steve?" He asked, getting his lover's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Just what does that thing do that we're tryin' to steal from AIM this time?" This time he could hear the difference in his voice too clearly to deny it anymore.

Steve frowned. "Our intel was limited, remember? No one at the briefing knew what it was capable of. Only that it was the sort of thing that AIM could easily use to cause wide-scale panic."

Swallowing in an attempt to counteract the way his throat wanted to close, Bucky closed his eyes and let himself flop down onto his back again, feeling the way his chest bounced a lot more than before and hating it. A slightly hysterical laugh escaped him, and he just knew he was not going to enjoy the next few days at all. "Well, I'm pretty sure we know what it does, now," he retorted, doing his best not to think about what had happened to him.

After all the non-consensual changes he'd been through over the course of his life, he'd have thought one more -- and a relatively harmless one, at that -- would've been easy to deal with.

But, rather to his embarrassment, he found himself choking back a sob, and Steve hauled him up just far enough that Bucky was lying half sprawled across his lap. Oddly relieved, Bucky gave in to the urge to wrap his arms around Steve's waist and hide his face in Steve's uniform.

Steve's gloved hand combed carefully through his hair. "We'll figure this out, too, Buck," he promised. "We'll do everything we can to get you back to normal soon. But even if we don't manage? I don't give a flying fuck. You're still my Bucky. And Tony's."

That. Well, that was good to hear, of course. But it didn't fix the problem.

Bucky clung to him tighter.

It took another twenty minutes for the rest of the team to rejoin them, scooping them up and escorting them to the quinjet. Coulson, as director of what was left of SHIELD, was in charge of the cleanup, and they gladly left it to him. Tony and Natasha took one look at them once they rejoined him and Steve, and leapt into action; Natasha started preflight checks, and Tony stripped the armour off so that he could join Steve on the forest floor.

"Bucky," Tony asked for his attention, going into a crouch next to them, "sweetheart? Are you alright?"

Sam alit after them just in time to hear the question, taking his usual three steps forward to counteract his forward momentum. "Yeah, Barnes," he chimed in. "You seemed fine before I left you with the Cap."

As their combat medic, Bucky suspected Sam would have protested that decision on Steve's part, and been overruled. "I..." he started, then faltered. "Physically, yes?"

Steve's arms tightened around him, and Tony froze.

"And mentally?" Sam prompted him.

Bucky snorted. "I didn't get triggered or have a flashback, Sam. But it's..." he groaned, not really wanting to say it, as though putting it into words would make it real. "I'm pretty sure whatever that thing is, it turned me into a woman."

Sam stared at him in patent disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's not the craziest story I've ever heard," Tony put in his two cents, "but it's definitely up there with Norse gods summoning an army from outer space to invade New York. And that happened. Come on, Buck, let's get you home. After today, I'm betting you need a shower and a meal."

Steve nodded and started prodding Bucky to his feet. "Tony's right. We could all use some downtime."

"Are we just going to roll with this?" Sam asked them incredulously.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tony challenged him with a sardonic tone to his voice and stood. "I'm sure you've heard of the idea of being transgender before, or gender reassignment and hormone therapy. How is this any different, with the exception of its involuntary nature?"

Bucky felt a renewed sense of horror flood over him, but Steve's hold on him was just enough to keep him from freaking out. Again.

Jesus, what a shitshow.

Luckily for his frayed nerves, the trip back to New York, back to the Tower, was uneventful. By the time they arrived, he'd calmed a little, as well. Having Steve and Tony at his sides and -- at times very literally -- holding him up, had made a world of difference. He hadn't accepted what had happened. Not by a long shot, but he was a lot closer to regaining his mental footing.

The moment they'd landed on the Tower's helipad, Steve and Tony had more or less frog marched him into their shared bedroom, stripped him down, and shoved him into the shower. Albeit not without a number of lingering admiring glances at his new... attributes.

Standing under the warm spray and trying not to think too hard about it, Bucky had to admit that, objectively, he did look good. The chin-length hair he'd never bothered to cut back entirely still looked great, and the curves he'd ended up with would have made him salivate if they'd been on someone else, and he'd been free to look and admire. He hadn't really gotten any shorter or taller, but he was slenderer now. Less bulky. He looked good. And it was no surprise that his lovers were eyeing him up like he was a steak dinner.

But it was just _bizarre_ to think of himself as... feminine. And trying to wash himself like this? Nothing computed.

At least he still had the strength he was used to. It was just hidden better. But it seemed weirdly like his nerve endings had shifted around. They seemed to be in different places now.

He forced back a shudder and grabbed for the bar of soap, working up a lather and starting to wash the mission grime back off his skin. It would only be a matter of time before one or both of his lovers came looking for him, and he knew it. They would be reluctant to leave him alone for too long, knowing how upset he was about this.

Bucky'd just finished lathering up his hair when Tony sauntered in, trying to look casual and failing miserably. "Buck?"

Rolling his eyes at Tony, he grumbled, "Fine, get in here."

"Can I help you with that?" Tony asked, his eyes seeming to light up, and Bucky wondered if he hadn't made a miscalculation.

"I guess?" He agreed, a bit unsure, but knowing Tony would stop the moment he expressed any kind of discomfort. He had before; despite all rumours to the contrary, Tony was actually very careful about those sorts of boundaries. Steve still had a harder time understanding and accepting them, but he was learning.

Stripping down most of the way but leaving his boxers on, Tony stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, hooking his chin over Bucky's right shoulder and hugging him tightly.

It wasn't a possessive move. Not at all. Bucky suddenly realised what it meant. Tony'd been worried. About him. And he'd been too mired in his own panic to see that. Shit. Steve was probably about to go out of his mind, too.

"Shh, I can hear you worrying. Stop that," Tony told him, slowly relaxing against his back.

"But--"

"No," Tony cut him off, and tightened his hold briefly in a comforting squeeze. "You've been on edge over this for the last several hours, and now that you've finally started to come down, you're not going to pick something new to stress about."

Sometimes it was unnerving how easily Tony could read him.

Bucky felt a shudder go through his lover, and put his right hand over Tony's. "No promises, but I'm tryin'."

"Good," Tony said firmly. "Now turn around and let me rinse those suds out of your hair, and then we're going to dry off so Steve can clean up. And _then_ we're ordering the usual ten boxes of take-out and eating until we can't anymore."

Bucky huffed at him, reluctantly enjoying the mother henning. Somehow when Tony did it, it was easier to accept than when Steve did. "I could eat," he agreed, turning in Tony's arms.

The way their wet skins slid against one another was surprisingly distracting, despite everything, and sent a few sparks through Bucky that made him bite at his lip.

Maybe later.

If he could get past the weirdness.

Tony distracted him by burying his hands in his hair and rubbing at his scalp. Bucky, for all that he really should have expected it, was caught off guard by the massage and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned.

He heard Tony's surprised gasp and knew he'd have to be careful not to do that again, lest he tease the man too much.

"Fuck me, that was the hottest noise I've ever heard you make," Tony breathed, a moment later.

Bucky didn't reply, too busy trying to keep from letting the sensation turn his knees to jelly. Somehow it felt more intense now than it ever had before, and he had no idea why. After a moment, Tony's touches turned a bit more clinical and he efficiently rinsed the suds out of Bucky's hair.

"We're exploring this later, if you're up to it," Tony declared, then reached out to shut off the water.

Bucky bit his lip as his imagination painted a picture of it, then shrugged. "Dinner first. Then sleep."

Another stomach cramp shuddered through him and he winced. "And you might have to wait a few days for that."

Tony blinked at him. "You're joking."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm about to start bleeding. I don't joke about that," Bucky retorted, well aware that his statement could be taken as a joke.

"Jesus, what a clusterfuck," Tony muttered, and started laughing. "We'll have to get you some supplies for that, I guess."

Bucky shoved past him and reached for his towel. "I don't really want to think about that right now."

"That's fair, but if we don't get you some kinda pads or something, you'll regret it in the morning, and so will we," Tony pointed out, practical man that he was.

"Tony?" Steve called, clued in by their voices that they were finished showering. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing that requires any sort of medical attention," Tony replied, making Bucky want to sink through the floor and find a corner to hole up in until this was over. Finished speaking, he grabbed Steve's terrycloth robe off its hook and dropped it over Bucky's shoulders. "Here, wear this until we can find you something that fits properly. FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Get us the usual order of Chinese from the noodle place on the fourth floor. And two pairs of jeans and a variety of underthings in the correct sizes for Bucky. He can probably get away with wearing his Henleys for a couple of days, if he wants, but he'll never fit into his pants like this. Oh, and throw in some pads or tampons or something."

He would rather have just worn his own things and burned them if they got too dirty, but Tony's way would probably be more comfortable. Bucky swore under his breath.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a worried Steve. "Buck?"

Bucky slipped past him into the bedroom, put on a pair of his boxers and one of Steve's T-shirts, then let himself fall face first onto the bed with a groan, feeling suddenly tired enough that he didn't want to move for a week. "Fuck my life."

Steve made a sound that implied he wanted to speak, but Tony got there first. "Let it go, Steve. Go shower. We'll order food and the calories will make everything better."

A bit reluctantly, Steve followed orders. For once.

Bucky felt the mattress dip at his waist, and knew Tony was sitting next to him. A warm calloused hand came down to rest on his right shoulder, but to Bucky's surprise, the silence held. And kept holding until Steve rejoined them, clean and smelling of Tony's shampoo.

"So where's our dinner?" he asked quietly.

"Probably in the elevator," Tony told him.

Not even the prospect of food was quite a strong enough motivator to get Bucky to sit up, but he knew he would have to or Steve would frown and coerce him into it.

As though the delivery had been summoned by his thoughts, the door chimed and FRIDAY announced that the food had arrived. Steve went to retrieve it, and left the task of prodding at him to Tony.

"Come on, sweetheart," Tony cajoled him. "Eat, and then you can sleep as long and deep as you want."

The smell of food that permeated the room once Steve reappeared was tempting. "Ugh, alright," he grumbled, giving in with as much grace as he could muster. At the moment that wasn't much, but both his lovers would understand.

Moving as though there was one mind and will directing them, they quickly had him sitting up, his back against the headboard of the bed with a carton of lo mein in his lap and chopsticks in his hand. Moments later they were bracketing him with cartons of their own, and digging in without hesitation. As though everything was normal.

It was oddly reassuring.

Biting back a tired sigh, Bucky followed suit, opening up his carton of food and taking a few experimental bites.

The taste of food on his tongue woke his stomach, which growled at him warningly, getting an amused sound out of Steve in response. "Eat, Buck," he said simply, and then went back to his own meal.

A comfortable silence fell and held, then, lasting all the way through until they'd brushed their teeth and tangled themselves together comfortingly close between the sheets.

The following morning, Steve corralled him into letting Dr. Cho look him over, which ended in all kinds of embarrassing questions, answers, and a clean bill of health, as he'd expected. The explanations she'd given him on how to use the feminine products Tony had had Friday order him, had left him feeling awkward and strange in his own body again, despite the sympathy he could all but see pouring off her.

He'd escaped the moment he could, and debated hiding himself away somewhere else in the Tower that wasn't as frequented by the team. Or anyone else.

Thankfully for his sanity -- what was left of it anyway -- the rest of the day was quiet. The team didn't get called in to debrief (or if they did, no one called him in) and no other random emergencies popped up. Tony spent most of the day in a conference call with some guy called Dr. Strange, and a stretchy asshole in a blue suit that he called Richards. Bucky was kind of glad he didn't have to speak to either of the strangers. Neither seemed particularly sympathetic.

That night, his lovers wrapped him up tightly in their arms again, and cuddled him close. Bucky found he was grateful for the contact. He felt a lot calmer about the whole thing, by that point, but it was still weird as fuck.

The morning of the second day after their mission, Coulson called them together to debrief in the Tower conference room they'd dedicated to such things. Unflappable as ever, he barely gave Bucky's new look so much as a glance. After the debriefing, Tony vanished back into his workshop and continued trying to find a way to reverse whatever magic had hit Bucky. If it was even magic.

The following evening, after another day that had passed in much the same fashion as the previous two, the bleeding he'd been dreading finally hit, leaving him curled around a hot water bottle in a miserable ball on their bed. He knew, thanks to Cho's warnings, that it could take up to a week for him to stop bleeding. He was _extremely relieved_ that he felt better again after two days.

What he didn't expect was just how horny he suddenly felt, now that he wasn't down for the count, laid low by whatever hormone cocktail his body had chosen to throw at him.

Which left him facing a new question: did he want to have sex with his lovers like this?

He wasn't sure.

On the one hand he wanted some relief. On the other... well, the fact that he'd just had to deal with having his goddamned period implied that if they weren't careful he might wind up pregnant, and that was a thought that very nearly sent him off into a slightly hysterical spiral again because what the fuck was his life coming to that that was even a concern.

"Buck?" Steve broke him out of his thoughts with perfect timing, and Bucky gratefully latched onto the distraction.

"Yeah?" He pushed himself into a seated position on their sofa and made a face at the still-strange feeling of his weight redistributing itself. Having tits was just weird. How did women deal with this all the time?

Steve dropped down onto the sofa next to him and hauled him in close. They'd established that this was fine, and Steve took every inch of advantage of it that he could. Bucky suspected it was just as much comfort to his lover as it was to him, for that matter.

After a short silence, Steve eventually answered him. "Tony said Dr. Strange thinks he's figured out how to get you back to normal."

Surprised, despite knowing that they'd been working at it feverishly, Bucky just let the idea wash over him for a few seconds. "And if it doesn't work?"

"We've lost nothing," Steve replied immediately. "Told you once before. I don't give a damn if you're stuck like this forever, as long as you're not upset by it."

"Don't miss having to shave every morning," Bucky admitted with a shrug, his voice dry, "but I'm not a fan of the cramps. What's this solution of theirs involve?"

"No idea. I couldn't parse the mix of technobabble and arcane nonsense," Steve admitted. "We'll have to ask Tony to translate, later."

Bucky nodded, draping himself over Steve's chest, and tucking his nose into the hair behind his lover's ear just so he could inhale deeply and let the smell and feel of being pressed against one of the very few constants in his life relax some of the tension in both of their shoulders.

The idea that he could be back to his usual self soon was a relief.

"When?" He asked, knowing Steve would understand what he meant without needing further details.

"Tomorrow, if I understood them correctly," Steve answered, tangling a hand in his hair so he could scratch at Bucky's scalp. "Strange was saying something about the phase of the moon and I don't know what astrological stuff."

Bucky bit at his lip even as he let himself go boneless where he rested against Steve.

Seemed like, if he was going to go through with the idea and let his lovers wreck him while he was still stuck like this, he had a time limit to take into account. Making a snap decision -- he never had been one to deny himself where it came to sex, and that hadn't changed, despite his weird situation -- Bucky cleared his throat. "Steve?"

"Hmm?" Steve made no move to stop his touches and that was good, that was perfect.

"I--" He hesitated, despite himself, fighting the continuing weirdness of the idea. "I want--"

"What do you want, Buck?" Steve pulled back just enough to catch his eyes.

Bucky took immediate advantage of that, letting them speak for him when words failed him.

Steve's eyes went wide when he got the message and he groaned. "You sure?" He asked, then cleared his throat. "Thought you wouldn't want to have a tumble until you were yourself again."

"I didn't. At first." Bucky admitted. "An' I'm still kind of on the fence about it, but I'm curious? An' a bit frustrated."

The idea -- Bucky was dead sure Steve was letting his imagination run away with him -- made his lover shudder and go half-hard on the spot. "We're gonna have to talk that over," he said firmly. "But I got nothin' against the idea."

The rush of relief that went through him made Bucky reel a little. He hadn't realised just how tense the idea that Steve might say no had had him. "Talkin's overrated," he grumbled, "but y're right."

"Come on. Let's go find Tony," Steve demanded.

Seemed like Steve was interested enough in the idea that he wanted to follow through on the spot. Bucky stifled his amusement. He'd known for a long time that gender made no difference to Steve, but wow. This level of enthusiasm was kinda flattering nonetheless.

"You do realise we could just ask FRIDAY to send him up here," Bucky pointed out.

Steve paused in his tracks, then turned on a dime as was his wont. "True. FRIDAY, ask Tony to join us here, please?"

A few seconds later Tony's voice rang out over the speakers he'd built into the suite. "What's going on, guys? I'm halfway through--"

"Tony," Steve broke in, "that can wait. Get up here."

Bucky couldn't help it, he started laughing. "Don't go makin' it sound like a goddamn emergency, Steve."

"What the fuck is going on up there?" Tony asked, audibly raising an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing yet," Steve shot back. "That's what we need you up here for."

Making a sound that fell between indulgent and irritated, Tony caved. "Fine, but it better be worth my time," he said, then ended the call.

Shaking his head at his lover, Bucky stepped past him into their kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. "You get to deal with him," he told Steve, "now that you got him all riled up. Could'a just told him we wanted ta talk, but no."

Steve grinned at him, entirely unrepentant. "This gets him up here faster, and we don't risk him forgetting to shut off his conference call with Richards, or something else like that, while we discuss things."

That... Okay, that was a good point. 

Before he could reply, though, the elevator doors pinged and Tony entered the apartments already talking. "This better actually be important, Steve, I was kind of in the middle of a call," he said, a bit disgruntled.

Steve didn't bother replying verbally. He swept Tony up the moment he came within reach, and started kissing the air out of him.

Tony made a surprised sound, then kissed back for a few seconds. He broke it to give Steve a look. "So you called me up here to put on a show for Bucky? Really? Can't say I mind the idea, but the timing is--"

Steve cut him off with another brief kiss. "No, better than that. Buck wants to have a go in bed before you change him back."

Surprised, Tony turned to look at him silently asking if that was true, and Bucky shrugged. "Steve's overstatin' things, as usual," he said, "but that's more or less it, yeah."

Tony pulled away from Steve, slowly, deliberately, and held Bucky's eyes as he walked over. "And just what is it you want, then?" he asked and waited.

Bucky fought to find the words again. He usually didn't have much trouble asking for what he wanted, but the situation was enough to have him off balance.

"You gotta set some boundaries here," Tony told him, "or this isn't happening."

Steve nodded, expression suddenly serious as he backed Tony up without hesitation, and Bucky felt oddly proud of him in that moment. Steve had learned a lot of things in the years he'd spent here in the future, but one of the most important ones had to be letting someone else take the lead every now and then.

"Bucky?" Steve prompted him.

It took a bit of will to force the words out, but he managed. "Just don't do anything that could get me knocked up," he told them. "Otherwise normal rules apply."

His lovers exchanged a look, and nodded, identically dark edged smiles tugging at their lips.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, this will be fun. Now I understand why Steve wanted it to sound so urgent."

"I sure fuckin' hope so," Bucky retorted. "Been almost a week since I've gotten my hands on you."

"Want to get them on me now?" Prowling forward, his movements taking on a predatory edge that sent a shiver up Bucky's spine and made him swallow, Tony circled around him.

Normally, he didn't react this strongly to Tony, but something about the way his lover was staring him down was making Bucky want to run. To be chased and caught. Steve was holding back for the moment, though Bucky could tell it wouldn't take much to break his restraint.

"An' if I do?" He challenged and watched as the question seemed to break something loose in Tony.

"Then I'm all yours, sweetheart," he said, closing the distance between them to plaster himself to Bucky's front and run his hands over the curve of his waist.

Steve took a hitching breath and swore. Moving as quickly as he ever did in the field, Steve followed Tony's example and plastered himself to Bucky's back, leaving his cock rubbing suggestively between Bucky's asscheeks and making them both moan.

Tony shuddered. "Still the hottest sound I've ever heard you make," he repeated, and started tugging at Bucky's waistband to get them moving towards the bed. "I want to lay you out on the bed and eat you out until you're screaming."

"Yeah?" Bucky sized him up. "We'll see about that."

Steve's arms went around him and the floor fell away under Bucky's feet. He made a sound he would forever deny, while his lovers laughed at him, and then Steve was settling them on the bed without bothering to turn down the blankets or anything.

Bucky leaned in and bit him, not entirely pleased with the way Steve was treating him like a dame, but not annoyed enough to actually chew him out. The move made Steve yelp and Tony snicker at them both.

"Alright, alright, message received," Steve told him, prying at his jaw.

Mollified somewhat, Bucky released him. "Good. I ain't some dame for you to romance."

"Maybe not," Tony put in, "but we intend to treat you like the treasure you are and make this a day to remember. Women have almost no refractory period, you know. They can come over and over until they pass out if you treat 'em just right."

Bucky hadn't actually known that, but it wasn't surprising in the least that _Tony_ knew it. "That so," he said, trying to make the words sound thoughtful. "Think you'd better put up or shut up, then, Stark."

Tony nodded. "You asked for it. Steve, help me peel those damned jeans off him and pin his knees? I don't want to get kicked off the bed."

"That happened _once_ ," Bucky protested, but didn't fight them. 

"Beside the point," Tony told him as the denim slid past his knees, and started working his underwear down.

Once Bucky's legs were free, Steve shifted up and started in on his shirt, getting him totally naked before he did as Tony had asked. He sat on his heels beside Tony and leaned over to put his chest to Tony's back. It left him just a little off balance until he bracketed Tony with his arms and settled his hands around Bucky's legs just above the knees, holding him spread open.

The position sent a visceral shudder through Bucky, reminding him of just how vulnerable and exposed he felt in that moment.

Observant as ever, Tony noticed. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Forcing the strangeness of the feelings aside once more, Bucky nodded. "It's different. New. Weird. But not bad."

"It's about to get a lot better," Tony told him with a wink.

Bucky just knew he'd need something to hold onto before this was over. His hands ended up on Tony's shoulders without his conscious decision, but he didn't regret that choice at all. 

It was weird. For no reason he could pin down, it felt almost wrong to have Tony between his legs. Vulnerable and awkward. He'd never felt this way as a man. 

Bucky forced the thoughts aside as best he could. "You just gonna stare at me?" He asked wryly.

Tony looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Excuse me for enjoying the view," he quipped. "You're smoking hot as a guy, but now? Holy shit. I almost can't believe my luck. You letting me do this? Despite the way I can see you fighting I don't know what nerves? That's amazing. And you smell amazing, too."

Bucky wasn't sure be believed any of that, but he accepted it.

Before he could tell Tony to get a move on, again, Steve leaned over and planted one on him, his lips firm and insistent.

Bucky let himself fall into the kiss, grateful for the distraction, only to tense right back up again when Tony leaned in and started teasing him with the tips of his fingers and that damned silver tongue. 

The feelings sent shivers up his spine and Bucky groaned into the kiss. It was like all the nerves in his body were connected to his groin and lighting up like Christmas under Tony's touches.

When Tony's fashionable facial hair scraped roughly against the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs, a wave of goosebumps rushed from the nape of his neck to the small of his back and he shuddered, breaking the kiss with a gasp. "Tony, fuck," he gritted out. 

Tony chuckled at him and licked the length of him, lingering at the apex and sending more shudders through him before pulling away. "You taste amazing, too. Having you on my tongue like this is even better than smelling you. You're so wet already, and goddamn that's a hell of an ego boost."

Steve grinned at him, then verbally spurred Tony onward. "You're talking too much, Tony. Get on with it or I'll have to take over."

"You want your own taste, Steve?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Is that even up for debate?" Steve have him a look that spoke volumes.

Bucky scrubbed at his face with his hands. "I'm not sure if I'm going to regret this or spend tomorrow wishing we could do it again," he put in. 

The statement got him offended looks from both his boyfriends, and they exchanged a look and a nod.

Without a word exchanged, they went back to driving him insane in perfect synch. Tony all but dove back in, licking and nipping and sucking and generally trying everything he could think of to work out what Bucky liked, varying tempo and pressure. Steve leaned over him and did much the same above Bucky's waist, trying out the known sensitive spots first and then moving on to potential new ones like the tits Bucky was still a bit weirded out by. 

For his part, all Bucky could do was cling to Tony's shoulder and Steve's wrist in the hopes that he could anchor himself in reality that way. The touches were very quickly shoving him close to a familiar precipice. He felt hot and cold all at once and it was all he could do to focus on his breathing amid all the sensory inputs he was getting. 

Tony had been entirely correct, he had to admit. Feeling those calloused fingers and carefully trimmed fingernails delicately trail over the sensitive flesh between his legs as Tony teased and tormented that incredibly sensitive point at the apex was enough to threaten to bring tears to his eyes with the intensity.

Having the fingers gently and carefully pressed inside him, just as Steve took a nipple between his teeth, though? That made him cry out as all the tension that had been winding his muscles tighter and tighter almost unnoticed released all at once.

Tony made a very pleased sound and simply kept going, working him through the orgasm and drawing it out.

Then, when his body finally stopped shivering almost convulsively, Tony pulled back just far enough to grin at him and handed the baton to Steve. "C'mere, Cap," he suggested as he pulled his fingers slowly back out and licked at them. "Come clean Bucky up and start round two."

"With pleasure," Steve commented. "About damned time, if you ask me. You've been hogging him."

Bucky, who'd finally caught his breath a little, groaned, even as he felt his interest pick up slightly. "Jesus. Is it always that intense?"

Steve shrugged. "How would we know?"

Tony licked at his lips. "I can't speak for the ladies I've done this with before tonight," he said, making Steve scowl a bit possessively at the reminder of Tony's somewhat checkered past, "but that looked more intense than usual."

Before Bucky could work out how he felt about that, Steve had tossed his legs over his broad shoulders and was leaning in to have his own go at making Bucky forget his own goddamn name. "I ain't done this near as many times as Tony," he said, "but he's right. You smell amazing, Buck."

Bucky flung his right arm over his face to hide the way he went pink at their consistent praise. "You two punks are gonna be the death of me," he muttered, resigned to his fate. At least it was a good way to go. 

"Any last words?" Tony teased him. 

Steve didn't leave him a chance to answer. He ran his hands up the insides of Bucky's legs, thoroughly distracting him from even thinking about speaking, and used his grip to hold him spread wide as he ducked his head and licked at him. 

Bucky couldn't hold back the choked whine that built in his throat or stop himself from squirming, not sure whether he was trying to push into the touch or escape. "Steve!"

"Hmm?" Steve didn't answer verbally, and instead sent a shock of sensation zinging up Bucky's spine with that hum.

All Bucky could do was swear at him. But that didn't last long, either, because Tony leaned in to kiss him and fucked if it wasn't hot as hell to taste himself on Tony's lips. It was somehow simultaneously just the same as it was after a blowjob and totally different and Bucky couldn't pin down why.

Tony broke the kiss after a few endless seconds, and started kissing his way up Bucky's jaw until he could take the lobe of one ear between his teeth. His hands went unerringly into Bucky's hair and held him still.

It was a hold he could have broken had he wanted to get away. Had Steve not been effortlessly riling him back up again, just as Tony had promised they could.

There was no way he wanted this to end early.

It was astounding, but he truly did recover even quicker like this than normal, and that was kind of fantastic. Almost before he knew it, he was squirming trying to get Steve's fingers deeper and harder, and groaning into the kiss he was sharing with Tony.

Which, of course, was the moment Steve picked to find an amazingly sensitive point to press on, deep inside him. Bucky felt the world go distant as he came again, his back arching and the world going distant for the second time in about twenty minutes.

Tony's grip on him loosened and went soothing. Calming and gentling him a bit as he came down. "Doing okay, Bucky?" He asked, as his hands smoothed over bare skin and curves Bucky still wasn't used to having.

It took Bucky a few seconds to answer, distracted by Steve's careful removal of his fingers and his own attempts to regulate his breathing. Tony waited him out, more or less patiently, until he nodded. "Yeah," he said after a minute or so. "Yeah, I'm good. Damn good, in fact."

He could almost feel the growing satisfied glow mingle with the lingering want.

"Want more?" Steve asked him. "We can entertain each other, if not."

Bucky considered it for a moment. He did kind of want to know what it would be like to ride his lovers, but he knew he'd need a break first. That made him hesitate a bit; he didn't want to drag this out too much and make it harder on them. But... Giving up on the internal debate, he simply asked them. "Kinda wanna try having at least one of you inside me, but not right now. I need a minute."

Tony's eyes fell shut and he groaned. "Damn it. You are absolutely the worst temptation, you know," he grumbled. "No way I can say no to that."

Steve sniggered at Tony's dramatic words. "So come here and help me take the edge off. Then you can have your fun with Buck, and if he's still interested in another round after that, he can ride me. I'll probably be good to go again by then," he offered.

"Bucky?" Tony turned to him.

"You heard the man, Stark," he replied with a smirk and crossed his arms behind his head just to see Tony stare at him like a starving man at a three course meal. "Get to work."

Tony stared at him for a beat, then as Steve, then shrugged. "Well, Steve?" he demanded. "How do you want it?"

Steve considered that for a beat. "Actually," he said slowly, "how about an alternative suggestion?"

Bucky nodded. Tony just raised an eyebrow at Steve. "I could open you up while Bucky recovers, and then if you want, you could be inside him while I'm inside you."

Tony bit his lip and whined as the mental image slammed into him.

Bucky had to concede, it was a pretty amazing one, and he was already starting to feel less oversensitive. "That does sounds like it could be fun," he agreed, "but I meant it when I said I wanted you both in me."

Maybe this whole misadventure wasn't as horrible as it had seemed at first.

It was still weird as fuck, but there were definite benefits.

Steve's head fell back and he groaned. "Jesus, Buck," he muttered. "I will never get used to hearing you say things like that."

Tony smirked at him and shifted until he could press the length of his body against Bucky's. "It's hot that you can get him that riled up with a few sentences. And they weren't even all that explicit."

Bucky shrugged. "Steve's always had a very vivid imagination," he replied without an ounce of shame, "and I ain't above taking advantage of that."

"Well," Tony said and leaned in to murmur into Bucky's ear, his breath washing warm over sensitive skin, "you could step up your game, you know." 

Tony paused and shifted his weight so that he could plaster himself to Bucky's front instead of his side and lean in to kiss his way up the side of Bucky's jaw until he was back to whispering deliciously dirty nothings in Bucky's ear. "You could tell him how much you want to watch his face as you ride him. How sure you are that he'll lose control when he sees you and feels you and hears you. How badly you want to see him come deep inside you and then let me eat you out again as soon as he's done. Maybe while he's still balls deep inside you."

Bucky made a strangled sound at the thought.

Steve jerked almost convulsively and swallowed hard, the pink flush at the base of his throat rising until it hit his ears. "Yes. Please."

"God, that sounds amazing," Bucky managed to say, "let's do it."

Chuckling and very pleased with himself, Tony pushed himself up until he was sitting on his heels, the proof of his own interest very obvious, and grabbed for a box of condoms he'd produced seemingly out of thin air.

Bucky eyed the box, caught between amusement and fondness. "You been keeping those hidden away for the last week?"

Tony shrugged. "What can I say? Hope springs eternal."

Rolling his eyes at the idiot genius, Bucky took the box from him, snatching it deftly out of Tony's hand, opened it and pulled one out. He waved it at Steve. "You know what to do."

Accepting it and putting it on with movements more practiced than Bucky would have expected of him, Steve caught Tony's eyes.

Disinclined to wait, given what Tony had promised, Bucky rolled, leaving himself draped over Steve and leaned in for a kiss. He got one, too. 

In fact, he got a kiss that made him go hot all over and his toes curl. Steve threw himself into the caress like it was all that stood between him and certain doom, trying to pour all his pent up want and need into the kiss, and it was working. Bucky could feel his own need rising in response.

Rather than deny himself, he pushed himself up without breaking the kiss and reached down to line them up. It was... odd. The angle was different from what he was used to, and he fumbled twice before he managed to get it right, leaving him with the strange teasing feeling of Steve's dick sliding back and forth through the wetness between his legs.

But then, it got a deep hungry noise out of Steve that was very nearly a reward in and of itself, so Bucky decided he didn't care. Tony, watching them, groaned and his strong calloused hands landed on Bucky's hips, guiding and urging him on.

That time, Steve slipped in and his next breath was a bare hiss that escaped through his teeth as his back arched, shoving his cock deeper.

Bucky let his deeply satisfied moan resonate in his chest. "Feels nicer than I thought it would," he said, well aware that he would goad Steve into moving and wrapping his hands around Steve's wrists for leverage and balance. "Full and hot. C'mon, Steve, gimme more. I want all of you. I want to feel you. Want to remember this tomorrow and maybe still next week."

Steve's hands joined Tony's at his waist, holding him up, and then the sense of fullness and heat resolved into smooth slick movement as Steve gave him what he'd demanded.

The pace was bordering on punishing, but Bucky had no control over it, held as he was by both his lovers, and Steve took full advantage of that. He wasn't using his strength to do more than hold Bucky reasonably still, but damned if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd done so far tonight.

Tony's hands started wandering as Steve held Bucky steady, trailing up his sides and around until they were cupping the tits that were still subtly keeping him off balance.

Once they were in Tony's hands, though, suddenly they felt a lot less strange and started sending shocks of pleasure through him. Tony rolled them in his hands, kneading at them and tweaking at the nipples, making Bucky wonder if they somehow had a direct line to his groin. The feeling made him take a hitching breath and clench down on Steve, leaving him feeling every inch and small movement Steve made. It also pulled a loud groan out of Steve, whose previously steady rhythm stuttered then broke.

Steve yanked him down, pulling them as tightly together as he could manage, and grinding against him. He held Bucky there for a beat, then one of Tony's clever hands slid down until it was pressed against that sensitive little bit of flesh where his dick had been before this bizarre transformation. The touch sent a shock of sensation through him and a couple of thrusts later he was coming with a breathless moan caught in his throat, clenching down hard on Steve and his back arching.

Tony held him through it, letting him enjoy the high and the way Steve jerked and came, then set his teeth carefully in the curve of Bucky's neck, just where he liked it, and wrapping his arms around Bucky's middle.

As Bucky fought to even his breathing, Tony chuckled at him and let go of the skin between his teeth. "Try not to kick me," he said, then settled himself on his stomach between Steve's long legs and pushed just hard enough on Bucky's lower back to get him to lean forward.

"Tony," Steve rasped and shuddered as Tony made to follow through on his offer, "oh god."

Tony said nothing, pushing at Bucky's back a bit more, leaving him practically on his hands and knees over Steve, and then his hands slid up the inside of Bucky's thighs and carefully held him open. The scrape of Tony's beard against his skin startled him for all that he'd been expecting it, and made Bucky tighten around the half-hard cock still inside him.

Steve made a wounded noise, and Tony chuckled at them both that time as he started licking at them.

Feeling Tony's clever tongue treating them as though they were dessert was making Steve squirm and whine high in his throat, and Bucky wasn't sure what to think of the way that felt. It was rubbing the head of Steve's cock against a sensitive point inside him, and he was pretty sure Steve was hardening again inside him.

Tony was making pleased noises and starting to lick at him too, now, not just Steve. Bucky couldn't help the way his hips bucked. He pushed back against Tony, wanting more even though that threatened to make Steve's cock slip right back out of him.

He got it, too, a beat later. Just before he would have ended up pulling all the way off of Steve, Steve grabbed for his hips again and held him right where he was. Tony took that as his cue to go all in and started licking at the point where they were still joined together, using his fingers to tease at the sensitive flesh there. The calloused fingertips slid easily through the gathered wetness and sent a wave of goosebumps up his spine, winding Bucky right back up again until he was fighting for air and his muscles were tensing back up.

Bucky felt the whine build in the back of his throat, but bit it back as best he could. "Shit! Tony, _more_!"

Steve's grip never faltered, though he made a sound like he'd been suckerpunched and started moving again. Tony made a pleased sound as Steve's cock started sliding against his tongue, and took a different approach, himself. Rather than keep simply licking at Steve's cock and the soft folds wrapped around it, teasing at the same skin with his fingers, Tony started using lips and teeth and suction as well, leaving behind hickeys and bites as Steve very gradually picked the pace back up.

" _Fuck_ ," Bucky swore, tossing his head and squirming. He suddenly wanted to come, again, and wasn't above trying to take what he wanted.

Tony chuckled at him, the subtle vibrations of his voice sending shocks through Bucky and Steve. Even better, though, on Steve's next thrust, Tony slid a finger in alongside Steve's cock, making both of them come. 

Steve very nearly dropped him as the orgasm shuddered through him, and Bucky found himself sprawling over Steve's torso and gasping for air as they came down off the high. Tony was grinning smugly at them, very very pleased with the outcome of that particular experiment.

Bucky really couldn't blame him either. Every part of him felt amazing: tired and heavy and satisfied.

After a few seconds that felt like they smeared into one long moment, he realised that Tony hadn't come yet, and picked himself up long enough to disengage from Steve.

"Buck?" Steve peeled one eye open, then let himself sink bonelessly back onto the mattress, flinging one arm over his face. "You okay?"

Rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of that question, Bucky leaned down to kiss him then rolled onto his back. "Better than okay, Steve," he replied, as he forced himself to ignore the weird way his tits bounced. That still just felt _wrong_. Like someone had glued a pair of gelatin-filled balloons to his chest that kept sloshing around.

The move and the new position got him a very appreciative look from Tony, though. "You still want more, Bucky?" He asked, clearly angling for something.

"D'you have somethin' specific in mind?" Bucky asked him in response.

Tony seemed to loom over him, on hands and knees. "Thought I might let you have control this time," he said, and leaned down to drop a kiss on the point of Bucky's chin. "Thought I might take a few minutes to worship those lovely curves you've got, and then let you pick what you want to try."

Steve made an amused sound and reached out to run a hand along Bucky's flank. Bucky considered the offer. He was definitely tired, and might even be sore in the morning, but he wanted to see just how far he could push this body. Sure, he'd already come four -- or was it five? -- times. But he could, and sometimes did, achieve that before this transformation had hit him.

An idea occurred to him, then that made Bucky smile. There was a way he could try to pre-empt the possible soreness and still have his fun. "In the hot tub?" He suggested, and watched Tony's eyes light up.

"You got it," he agreed immediately, and conjured up the holointerface he'd built into his nightstand. A couple of menus and commands later, he was grinning back down at Bucky. "Gonna let me have a little fun warming you back up while the water heats?"

"Why not," Bucky agreed easily. "What'd you have in mind?"

"If you're up for it," Tony suggested, "I want you to let me worship those gorgeous tits of yours and let Steve keep you from seeing what I'm doing."

That... Bucky swallowed hard, a little conflicted. They'd done things like that before. He knew what it was like and he enjoyed it, once in a while. What would it be like now, when he was already so off balance? He knew nothing had really changed in their dynamic. That he could still break loose if he felt he had to, that he could safeword and _not_ have to. That not being able to see and anticipate what would happen next would make it all the better and more intense. But at the moment, when everything they were doing was so new and strange?

Tony waited him out, giving him a chance to think it over, and Bucky saw Steve force himself to stay silent.

After another couple of seconds, he nodded. "Alright. Just... go slow."

Steve's eyes lit up, and he gathered himself to stand. "We can do slow," he agreed, the light in his eyes somewhere between lust and mischief, and crossed the space separating them to pull Bucky to his feet and into his arms so that Bucky's back was pressed to his chest. "Any other requests?"

Bucky groaned, and felt the shiver that ran through Steve. "Like I said, usual rules apply."

Steve chuckled. A beat later, one of his broad hands rose up from its position at his waist to bury itself in Bucky's hair, close around a fistful of it, and tug.

The feeling dragged another groan out of Bucky, and he let his head tilt back to ease the pressure on his scalp. The move left him staring up at the ceiling with Steve's jaw and hair in his peripheral vision. His hands clenched where they hung at his sides, but Bucky forced himself not to move them. Not yet, he told himself, and tried to relax into Steve's hold. He mostly succeeded, but he felt the way his breath was coming harder and deeper and his heart was pounding.

Tony swore, watching them, and Bucky shivered, not sure whether he was more aroused or afraid, in that moment, for all that he trusted his partners with his life in the field and the rest of him in bed. The sensation of vulnerability was stronger now than it had been the last time they'd done this, and the affect it was having on him was striking. It was like all of his nerve endings had been electrified, sensitised far beyond what was usual.

He felt the slight tremble in Steve's hand, brought on by his excitement. He felt the shift of Steve's weight, the slide of Steve's skin against his, as Steve moved just enough that he could duck his head and kiss at Bucky's jaw. The brush of Steve's ridiculously long eyelashes against the shell of his ear as Steve continued lavishing attention on him and re-exploring the curve of his neck and shoulder. The warm, wet wash of his breath, and the callouses on his hands.

Before Steve could get too far, Tony decided to join in the fun. His hands, rougher than Steve's but also better cared for, landed on Bucky's skin, over his ribcage, and made Bucky jump.

"Easy," he murmured, and leaned in to nip at Bucky's other ear. "Just me. You two looked too damned delicious for me to resist."

Huffing at him, Bucky tried to summon the words to respond, and failed.

Steve's hold tightened just slightly, the sensation oddly comforting as it always was, and Bucky relaxed again, making Tony smile, pleased.

"That's it," he said, the smile audible in his voice. "Just like that. Let us take care of you and make you feel good. We'll spend some time touching and exploring until the hot tub is ready, and then we'll move things."

Steve nodded, rubbing the tip of his nose against Bucky's skin and making a wash of goosebumps come up across the nape of his neck. Clearing his throat, Bucky scraped together the words to reply. "You ain't done much but talk, so far."

"You asked for slow," Tony pointed out. "And you're still making those sexy noises. If I do much more than talk, you won't get to have me in the hot tub, the way you want."

Bucky bit at his lip, and Steve did his best to leave a hickey that would linger.

"If you want," Tony offered, watching them and letting his hands slowly trail upwards until they were lingering just at the base of his sternum, between his unaccustomed tits, "I could get you all worked up, then come all over you. Or simply fuck your tits or your thighs. I'm pretty sure Steve could go another round, if you asked him to."

That didn't sound like it could be comfortable. But then, neither did taking a cock up one's ass, and that could feel amazing if done right. Bucky reached up to wrap his hands around Tony's forearms just below the elbows. "Don't go changin' the plan," he said. "If Steve's up for it, he can try those things, but I want you in me before the night is over."

The statement got an almost inaudible whine out of Tony, and then those clever fingers were teasing at the heavy curves of his tits. The callouses were rough against his skin, and Bucky bit back a hiss of surprise at the way they felt. It was so much more intense than before he'd gone female. As though he had five times as many nerve endings under that skin than before.

"Is that something you want, Buck?" Steve asked him, breathing the words in his ear as his grip on Bucky's hair tightened.

Tony's hands cupped his tits and hefted them, as though he wanted to gauge how heavy they were, then tweaked at the nipples, sending a shockwave of sensation through Bucky and thoroughly distracting him from answering.

"Oh god," he said, as all coherent thought scattered briefly. "What?"

Tony smirked at Steve. "Try asking again later," he said, and went to one knee on the bed in front of them. It left his head at just the right height to let him tease at the tits in his hands with his lips and teeth, as well.

Bucky felt his knees go weak, and Steve snickered at his reaction, enjoying it to the hilt. He took Bucky's weight easily, with the secure hold he'd been maintaining this whole time, and shamelessly pressed himself against Bucky's back, revealing that while he was not quite back in the game yet, it wouldn't be long.

Tony's rough hands and fashionable facial hair contrasted interestingly with the softness of his lips and tongue, and the touches were starting to send heated shivers through Bucky. He definitely wanted more, and to hell with any soreness he might feel tomorrow. This was better than he would have imagined, even as abidingly strange as it was.

The tension was starting to rise in him again, and he welcomed it. "Tony, shit," he rasped, and felt the smirk pressed against his skin.

"Enjoying yourself, Buck?" Steve asked him quietly, as Tony's touches went hungrier.

Tony chuckled, overhearing the question, and put in, "Pretty sure Bucky wants a lot more than he's getting right now."

Unsure how to react to the thought of more, given how strongly the sensations were shuddering through him already, but more than willing to call that bluff, Bucky huffed. "Bring it on."

He didn't have to see Steve to know he was getting a considering look. Tony didn't bother speaking, simply applying himself to his task again. His clever fingers tweaked at one nipple as he took the other between his teeth and flicked at it with his tongue.

Somehow, it was like the patches of skin Tony was worrying were directly connected to his groin, now, where the shudders they'd been sending through him until that moment had been more systemic. Bucky bit his lip to stifle the keening whine he could feel building in his chest.

Steve's grip on his waist loosened and that broad warm hand slid across his belly instead, leaving a trail of shivers in its wake. It took Bucky a moment to realise what Steve had in mind, but once the thought registered it made his hips jerk. The hand still in his hair, keeping his eyes pointed at the ceiling for all that they'd slid closed, tugged his head firmly down onto Steve's shoulder just as Steve's strong fingers pressed insistently down between his legs to tease and touch and pull a moan out of him.

"Tony," Steve said, his voice a dark satisfied rumble in Bucky's ear, "Buck's so wet. Whatever you're doing has him all riled up again."

Tony picked that moment to change sides, so that he was lavishing the other tit with his mouth, and Bucky wondered whether they would stop before he came or just shove him over that knife's edge again before they even got to the hot tub.

"How many times would that make it, Buck?" Steve asked him, and damned if Bucky could answer.

"You don't even know, do you?" Steve continued when it was clear he had no idea anymore, pushing his hand a bit further back and running his fingers back and forth across the sensitive skin there. The move made Bucky's fingers brush against his own skin and he could feel the tendons in Steve's forearm shift with each touch.

"You'll be so fucked out by the time we let you sleep that we'll have to make you drink a couple liters of water or risk a hangover," Steve added.

Not that his knockoff serum would allow him to get hungover, Bucky knew, but Jesus, just the thought. He swallowed, and forced his hands to unclench long enough to raise them and bury both in Tony's hair.

Steve took the opportunity to push two of his fingertips inside him, and Bucky felt the sparks travel up his spine as his muscles clenched down on them. Steve made a pleased sound and pushed his fingers in deeper.

Tony pulled back just long enough to look up and catch Steve's eyes. "Do it."

Do what-- oh.

Bucky felt his back arch and every muscle strain as Steve's fingers crooked just enough to hit something amazing inside, and he came again with a hoarse gasp.

They let him come down a little before they pulled away. Steve carefully slid his fingers free, and dropped kisses over every inch of skin he could reach, cuddling Bucky close while he caught his breath. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked them, trying for a grumble and missing.

Tony laughed at him. "I should be asking you that. The noises you make when you get hot for it? Holy fuck."

Steve's grip on his hair slowly loosened, until he was setting Bucky's head back upright and holding him there until he'd oriented himself properly. "Drink some water before we get in the hot tub," he suggested.

"That's probably a good call," Tony agreed and slung an arm around his waist. "C'mon, Bucky."

He let Tony pull him out of their bedroom and toward their kitchen without protest. Some water and maybe something to keep his blood sugar from tanking would both be worth accepting. He'd experienced that kind of crash a couple of times before and had no wish to do it again. "Sure sure," he said, "but you better do the same. And we'll all need a long shower after this."

Tony shrugged and pulled the fridge open. "Worth it."

Bucky and Steve watched the rush of goosebumps go over Tony's skin as the cool air inside washed over him. Bucky loved the way Tony looked. The man was fit, and it showed. Even without the benefit of any kind of serum in his veins, Tony looked good and it wasn't just for show. Using the armour required strength and stamina, and Tony's metalworking did, as well. That Tony also maintained it seemingly effortlessly was... impressive. And always made him want.

The chilly air also made him soften, but that was fine. Bucky knew just how he wanted to remedy that later.

A moment later a cold bottle of water was shoved into his hand, and Bucky automatically took it. He cracked the seal without looking, and started drinking, keeping his eyes on Tony the whole time.

Tony's eyes stayed glued to him, and Bucky knew he probably looked as pleased with himself as he felt. It was _nice_ when his partners eyed him like a steak dinner. Nice to know he was wanted so viscerally.

Just before he finished off the bottle of water, Bucky pulled it away from his lips and let the last few drops of water splash over his chest. The sudden shock of cold made him hiss, and his skin draw tight. He felt the way his nipples drew up, and enjoyed the way Steve made a slightly strangled sound then cleared his throat.

"Jesus, Buck," Steve muttered.

Tony didn't bother speaking, and simply stepped back in close to steal a kiss.

Bucky smirked at him when they parted, and turned to rummage in their pantry until he came up with a few of the specially formulated energy bars he and Steve kept stocked for those moments when they needed sustenance but didn't have the time or the desire to cook a meal.

He offered one to Steve, who took it and tore into it quickly, obviously wanting the calories but not wanting to waste the time to consume them. Amused, Bucky followed suit, albeit a little more slowly, then grabbed for a second bottle of water.

The moment they were finished with their snacks, Tony's arms went around their waists and he was urging them into motion.

Bucky let him, following easily as Tony led them to the small shielded area of his rooftop that held the hot tub. The density of the plants arranged around it left it feeling sheltered despite being outdoors, and the alcove itself was directly next to the master bedroom, meaning there was virtually no risk of being seen. A set of the retro-reflective panels Tony had originally designed for SHIELD kept the sun and rain off but still left the sky overhead visible.

Bucky approved of the setup. He didn't mind a bit of risk to lend an edge to their play, but actually letting other people see them having fun was a step too far for him.

Steve paused at the door, and Tony let him go in favor of settling himself on the edge of the hot tub with his lower legs in the warm water. Bucky followed him, sliding into the hot tub and making a satisfied sound.

"So, Bucky, what's the play?" Tony asked and watched him appreciatively.

Bucky let the warm water soothe his skin and the building aches in his muscles as the snack eased the hint of fatigue underlying everything. "Well," he responded, moving to lean against the side of the hot tub between Tony's knees and run his hands up Tony's thighs, "I intend to get my mouth on you and get you hard again, then ride you, right where you are."

Tony shivered hard and leaned back, supporting himself on his hands. "Sounds like fun to me," he agreed gamely.

"Good," he replied decisively as he pinned Tony's hips with his hands and what leverage he could bring to bear.

Sinking a bit lower in the water so that he was on his knees on the bench that ran around the entire tub, Bucky got himself into a better position and ducked his head down so that he could get his lips and tongue on his lover.

Tony's cock, he decided as he licked a broad stripe up the underside and over the head, tasted just the same as it always had. Clean skin, a hint of sweat, and the salty sweet hint of precome that lingered whenever Tony held himself back for a long time.

It didn't take him long to get Tony hard again, his lover clearly eager after making himself wait as long as he had, and Bucky was so very okay with that.

Teasingly, he pulled back until only the head of Tony's cock was in his mouth and used his tongue to press it against the roof of his mouth, making Tony swear. "Jesus fuck, if you don't stop that I'm gonna come," he forced past gritted teeth.

That was the last thing Bucky wanted at the moment, so he released Tony's cock with a lewd pop, and looked up at his lover through his eyelashes. "That means I'm doin' somethin' right," he shot back, and climbed back out of the hot tub to straddle Tony's thighs shamelessly.

Tony's hands went automatically to his waist, and steadied him.

Steve caught his attention -- Bucky hadn't even noticed it when Steve had vanished back into their bedroom -- offering him a condom and Bucky realised they'd completely neglected to bring the supplies with them.

"Thanks," he said, saluting Steve with the packet, and making him laugh.

"We going to need another, or should I take care of myself?" He asked, broadly hinting that he wanted another round.

Bucky considered it. He was starting to feel the exertion of their extended lovemaking, but he also didn't really want it to end. Whatever else he didn't like about this body, its ability to just _keep going_ was fantastic and both of his lovers were clearly having the times of their lives trying to wear him out.

"Your call," he shoved the decision back in Steve's lap. "I dunno if I'll still want more after this round, but if you do, I won't turn you down."

That made Steve frown a little, uncomfortable with the idea of just using Bucky and nevermind how much they both enjoyed it when he did that, but he didn't object out loud.

Bucky took advantage of the moment to open the condom and slide it on Tony, who jerked under his hands. Leaning in for a kiss, and getting a very enthusiastic one, Bucky let Tony's hands on his hips guide him into position before he sank down on Tony's cock with a satisfied moan resonating in his chest. "Damn you feel good, Tony," he got out, before Steve was plastered against his back and urging him into motion.

Neither of them lasted very long afterwards, and Steve wound up getting himself off just in time to come all over Bucky's lower back as he shuddered through his own orgasm and slumped forward, fighting for air.

No one moved for a couple of long minutes, all three of them just letting themselves recover a little.

"Alright," Steve said eventually, forcing himself upright with a quiet groan, "we need to clean up and get some rest."

Bucky made a face. Steve was doubtless right, but he had no desire to move right then. "Rather stay here," he replied.

Tony gave him an amused look. "Flattering as that is, I won't sleep that well here, and neither will you. C'mon."

Reluctantly, Bucky gathered his strength and knelt up far enough to let Tony slip back out of him. Steve immediately got an arm around his waist and effortlessly hauled him the rest of the way to his feet. Bucky wavered for a moment then pulled away just enough to offer Tony a hand up, in his turn.

Steve took that as an invitation to steer them all into the bathroom for a shower.

Suddenly far more tired than he had been going into that last round, Bucky let it happen, and stepped under the spray. He stood there for a few seconds, just letting the water cascade over him, and his lovers stared at him possessiveness in their expressions.

"No idea how I got this lucky," Tony said eventually, and slipped into the shower behind him, having stripped off the condom and disposed of it.

Steve snorted. "You didn't. Luck had nothing to do with it. You offered me a home and a purpose, and then did the same for Bucky. And once we knew the real you, that was it for us."

Bucky ran his right hand up Tony's sternum, letting his fingertips skate delicately over the scarring that Tony was still self-conscious about, and along the ridge of his collarbone. "'Sides," he added, "I know you think you're unworthy of this somehow. But you gotta see it from our perspective, too. We're neither of us perfect, no matter what you think. An' you're the most generous man I've ever met. With your time, and your money, and your feelin's. Maybe not to everyone, but to those who matter. That you even let me into your life after you found out what I'd done? That was more than enough for me to take a second look. And then a few more. And now, with this weirdness," he gestured to himself, "you never batted an eye. You have no idea how rare it is for anyone to give zero fucks about the packaging. But all you wanted was _me_."

Tony said nothing, and reached for the soap, starting to carefully clean Bucky up, instead.

Steve joined them and started silently cleaning up Tony, showing his own support of Bucky's little speech with action rather than trying to find the words to do it.

They fell into their shared bed a few minutes later, clean and still damp, and tangled themselves cozily together under the covers.

Steve woke first the next morning, and stole out of bed to go for his usual run. Bucky woke as the door closed behind Steve, roused by the quiet click, as was the norm. He often joined Steve, restless enough to need to burn off a bit of energy, but today, all he felt was a delicious kind of lassitude.

Satisfied smile tugging at his lips, he wrapped himself more firmly around Tony, and let himself enjoy the closeness.

It wouldn't be much longer until this Dr. Strange showed up to try to get him back to normal, and in one hell of a reversal Bucky almost wanted to tell him not to bother, after last night.

Almost.

As nice as the sex had been, he did want his usual body back. Sure, he could still fight like this if he chose. He knew he could compensate. But if he didn't have to compensate, that would be even better.

On the other hand, though. He wouldn't be nearly as recognisable if he didn't show up as his usual self for a while. All the factions still doggedly pursuing him with the intent to recapture him and use him would be searching for a man.

Maybe Strange could find a way to make it so he could pick which gender he was. That might be the best possible solution to this.

Tony made a quiet snuffling sound and shifted restlessly in Bucky's arms. "Time'zit?" He mumbled.

"Early. Go back to sleep if you want," Bucky told him.

"Nah," Tony said on a yawn. "Coffee."

It wouldn't be any fun lazing in bed alone, so Bucky grabbed for underwear, a pair of jeans and one of his Henleys, pointedly ignoring the sports bras now tucked away next to his boxers. He didn't want to bother with one right then.

But the thought sparked another plan as he followed Tony into the kitchen and started assembling some breakfast for the pair of them. If whatever Strange planned didn't work... he might have to go lingerie shopping. Steve and Tony would probably lose their shit.

Content with the conclusions he'd reached, Bucky sat Tony on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and settled at his side. He'd work through this, and his lovers would be right by his side whatever he decided. After last night, that was bordering on painfully clear.

Come what may, he intended to do the same for them, too.

No matter his gender.

"You're quiet," Tony said as he sipped at his coffee and tiredly picked at his food.

"Thinking," he answered and leaned in to drop a kiss on Tony's temple. "I love you."

Tony made a skeptical face, clearly disbelieving, but let it pass without argument. "Love you too, Bucky."

"When's that Strange guy showing up?" He changed the topic.

"Around noon, he said," Tony told him. "You sure you're--"

"I'm fine with whatever outcome," Bucky cut him off. "We'll deal with whatever happens."


End file.
